The New Boys
by Lyss206
Summary: Freddy and Zack decide to go to public school. They meet 2 girls who do all the bad stuff. What will happen? The guys in this story are in 8th grade.


The class was like it was everyday, Mr. Ballew talking about some stupid assignment. Who cared anymore, he always told us lies about when they were due. Maybe that's why I never got a good grade in that class. Then there was a knock on the door which caused me to jump because, I was too busy doodling in my notebook.  
  
"Class today we have a new student. His name is Zack." Mr. Ballew announced. 'Probably another dick head.' I thought to myself. I turned around and saw the cutest boy I have ever seen. The preps probably wouldn't like him because; he was dressed in a Ramones t-shirt with jeans and converse sneakers.  
  
"Holy shit." I thought out loud.  
  
"Alyssa, I don't appreciate that language in my class room. Go to time out." Mr. Ballew said as he grabbed his hall passes. I grabbed my binder and walked up to get my hall pass. Once I grabbed it I looked at Zack and winked. He blushed. I left and started my way to time-out.  
  
"Alyssa, nice to see you again." Miss V said as I walked in. I noticed a cute guy with spiked blonde hair sitting in there too.  
  
"Everyday is a good day when I see you Miss V." I said sarcastically smiling at her. I looked over at the guy to see what his reaction was and he was smirking. As I sat down she returned the same smile.  
  
"I need to go make copies. I'll be right back. NO TALKING." Miss V said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"You new?" I asked after making sure Miss V was gone.  
  
"Yea I'm Freddy Jones." He said smiling.  
  
"Alyssa Salvadore." I replied smiling back.  
  
"You in here a lot?" He asked.  
  
"Pretty much yea." I said as I smirked.  
  
"Have you met my friend Zack yet?" He asked.  
  
"Not really, I got in trouble before I could talk to him." I said as we started laughing. "Yea, I'm supposed to be in Nelsons class right now, He's the one who sent me up here." He said.  
  
"I get sent up here like every other day in that class."  
  
"Yea? Who do I have next?" He asked.  
  
"Oh man... I'll be seeing you in here next period you have Mr. Hoffman." I replied.  
  
"Is he mean?"  
  
"Yea just a little." I replied laughing at him and his nervousness.  
  
"Guys I said no talking." Miss V said as she came back into the room.  
  
"Sorry." We both said at the same time.  
  
"You guys can go back to class now." She said giving us both a pass. We took it and started on the way back to our class or at least that's what Freddy thought.  
  
"Wanna skip the rest of the period?" I asked him.  
  
"What if we get caught?" He asked.  
  
"We wont I do this all the time." I replied taking his hand and leading him the other way.  
  
"Class still has only 5 minutes left anyways." I added a few minutes later realizing I still had a hold of his hand. I dropped it. We walked around the halls in silence until he broke it.  
  
"You do this a lot huh?" He asked as we walked back in the school from outside.  
  
"Well... Yea... Yea I do." I said looking down and my feet while I was walking.  
  
"Did you ever get in trouble for it?" He asked as we stopped.  
  
"Once but, that was it." I said as people filled the halls. I saw Zack walking up to me and Freddy.  
  
"Hey man wuzzup?" Zack asked Freddy.  
  
"Not much guess what I just did?" Freddy asked all I could do was laugh and shake my head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just skipped class with this crazy bitch." He said and me and Zack started to laugh.  
  
"Shit we gotta get to class." I said as people started to go into their classes.  
  
"Alright, Later Alyssa. Bye Zack." Freddy said as he turned around and started on his way to his class. Me and Zack started our way to class we had to run the rest of the way because Mr. Nelsen was about to close the doors.  
  
"Alyssa, Late again I see, and who's this?" Mr. Nelsen asked referring to Zack.  
  
"Zack he's new here." I replied. He nodded as we walked into class. Me ad Zack sat together in the back of the class talking about what bands we liked and not even working at all. Before I knew it, it was lunch time.  
  
I wrote this one out longer and more descriptive. I took out the kissing thing though. *~*~Alyssa~*~* 


End file.
